


Wayne Academy

by EmBethMarsh



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Caning, Light Bondage, M/M, Underage Sex, no capes AU, shoe licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: Everyone at Wayne Academy thinks Dick Grayson is perfect.Perfect grades.Perfect personality.Perfect appearance.Perfect.He’s the senior prefect. A prestigious role at a very prestigious school. A role that everyone thinks Dick Grayson worked hard to earn. A role that everyone thinks Dick Grayson deserved.Everyone except Jason Todd, Dick’s dorm mate/younger brother/general annoyance. Jason knows better, Jason knows the real Dick Grayson.





	1. Prologue - "Richie"

“Heyyyyy _Richie_...” A voice calls out to him, echoing across the long hallway. Dick’s already had one hell of a day, keeping on top of his studies, plus extra curricular activities _and_ trying to keep Jason out of trouble; he really doesn’t need this right now.

But, regardless, he stops, gives a final longing glance at his dorm room door and turns to the caller. As he expected, at end of the hallway stands Grant Wilson and four members of his “gang”. Dick’s at least thankful there’s less of them than the last time; he’s exhausted, mentally and physically and everything in him is aching for sleep.

“Don’t be shy.” Grant coos, gesturing for Dick to move closer. Dick inwardly curses and wishes he’d been just that little bit quicker back to the dorm, wishes he hadn’t spent the last 30 minutes lecturing Jason about not smoking on school property (and then an extra 10 minutes wrestling the pack of cigarettes off of Jason.)

“I’m-” Dick begins, looking down at the floor to avoid the intimidating gaze of the other five, who are eagerly watching him, “I’m not feeling it tonight…” Even without looking at the others, Dick can sense their attitude change. The scuff of a shoe on the waxed floor suggests at least one of them tried to charge towards him. He dares a glance to confirm his suspicions. 

He’s right, Grant’s holding an arm out, blocking one of the other boys who attempted to run towards him,  
“Maybe you’re “ _not feeling_ ” being prefect next year, then, huh?” The restrained guy mutters, Dick can’t remember his name, but he’s a giant of a guy with biceps bigger than brains; Dick’s grateful that Grant held him back.  
“That’s fine, _Richie _.” Things are definitely not fine if Grant’s tone is anything to go by. It’s overemphasised and drawn out and Dick can only assume the implication is that although things are fine now, they wouldn’t be in the very near future.__

__“It is?” He tentatively questions, watching Grant lower his arm from the big guy’s path. The group seem to have relaxed again, Grant’s calm state having a pacifying effect on them.  
“Totally, we’ll reschedule for tomorrow, maybe double the amount of people?” Dick tenses, five is too many, ten might just kill him, “In the meantime, we’ll find someone else to entertain us…” Grant eyes the other members of the group in encouragement; all of them instantly understand what he’s hinting at other than the big guy who seems a little slow on the uptake._ _

__“How about Kori? I’d say she’s desperate for it with those slutty clothes she wears…”  
“Nah, _too easy_ , what about Harper? Heard he’ll suck anyone off for a pack of cigs…”_ _

__They all laugh and leer at the ideas and Dick doesn’t need them to make a third suggestion to understand what they’re alluding to but one presents itself anyway,  
“How about Todd?” One suggests,  
“Bit young, though.”  
“Virgin, niiiiiiice…”  
“No way he’s a virgin, he definitely whored himself out on the streets…”  
“Experienced! Even better…”_ _

__Despite Dick’s dislike for Jason, he doesn’t want to see a defenceless freshman in the hands of four horny seniors (plus the big guy who Dick is sure has repeated senior year at least three times)._ _

__Dick sighs and thinks about the prefect position. It’s something he’s been aiming for since he started at Wayne Academy. And, according to Grant, the current prefect selects next years, which means serving Grant and whichever followers he chooses until the end of the school year._ _

__He thinks of his circus days, and how even at times when he didn’t feel like performing, he got out there and did it with a smile on his face. He channels that smile, his performing smile, and focuses on his end goal._ _

__Dick Grayson _will_ make prefect. He’ll make a damn good prefect (and he’ll start by changing the rules regarding how future prefects are selected). And he will make Bruce proud by being the best damn student that Wayne Academy has ever seen (maybe even better than Bruce himself). _ _

__And with that thought, he heads over to Grant and his friends, disingenuous smile plastered all over his face._ _

__***  
It’s the third floor communal bathroom that Grant chooses. As prefect, he has the key to places that would normally be out of bounds at this hour and flaunts that fact by spinning the oversized prefect keyring around his finger._ _

__Dick’s pleased with the setting; it’s one of the nicer bathrooms and has already been cleaned by the night staff. Plus, being on the third floor also means no potential nosy students watching through the windows either. Grant has locked the door behind them which eases his concerns of being caught._ _

__“Knees, _Richie_.” Dick hates the name and Grant knows it and that’s why he’s insisted on making it popular. Almost all the students except a few of his long-time friends have taken to calling him it. _ _

__It’s fine though, so long as it helps him make prefect. Dick embraces “Richie”, it’s like playing a character, more performing which suits him perfectly. Richie is more popular than Dick Grayson ever was anyway and Richie does things that Dick Grayson wouldn’t. Like how he’s sunk to his knees at Grant’s command, lips slightly parted and head tilted upwards, to the group, eyes wide with feigned innocence._ _

__“We’re gonna do something slightly different today, Richie.” He listens and licks his lips in anticipation, Richie knows better than to speak unless asked a question. Grant approaches him, towering above him at almost 6ft while he’s barely at 4ft on his knees. A hand loosens his tie and slips it over his head. “Put your hands behind your back.”_ _

__Dick’s stomach flips with unease, he assumes that Grant is planning to bind him and it’s a really bad idea to let him. He’d be even more defenceless against whatever the gang had in store for him today._ _

__But _Richie’s_ stomach flips with excitement, arousal. He likes the idea of being defenceless, letting the five seniors use him. And his hands snap behind his back before Dick Grayson’s more rational thoughts gain the upper hand._ _

__“Good boy.” Grant remarks, brushing a hand through Richie’s hair as if praising a dog. The tie tightens around his wrist and his fate is sealed, “Don’t you think it’ll be more fun this way, Richie? You can only use that pretty mouth.” A finger brushes over his lips, catching on his lower lip and dragging it down. Richie plays along, and laps at the finger before taking it into his mouth completely and sucking._ _

__The group are impressed at the eagerness, given the approving “hmm” noises they all make in unison. Grant removes his finger and makes short work of his belt buckle and trouser fastenings, pulling out his already hard cock over the waistband of his pants._ _

__Richie leans forward, mouth open as if desperate for the cock in his mouth. He’s not, but he knows from experience that enthusiasm makes things quicker. Surprisingly, for a group of bullies, they liked it so much better when Richie was into it. He remembers the first time they’d done this, he cried and sobbed and it took too long to get everyone off. Richie’s learnt a lot since then, especially how to speed things up._ _

__Grant holds the base of his cock in one hand and grips the back of Richie’s hair in the other. For a 17-year-old, Grant has an awful lot of patience and guides into Richie’s mouth slowly and savours the moist heat before moving._ _

__Richie hasn’t been tied up and used like this before; he’s always had use of his hands and mouth to get them off faster and easier. He realises quickly, as soon as the head of Grant’s cock hits the back of his throat that this way is much more difficult. He gags and tries to pull back but the hand holds him there despite his aggravated jolt backwards._ _

__The group get a kick out of that (so much for enjoying Richie being into it…) and through blurry, tear-filled vision, Richie can make out that a couple of them have their cocks out and are really enjoying the show._ _

__It becomes quickly apparent that another problem is difficulty breathing and he really has to concentrate on taking deep breaths through his nose to avoid suffocation. He supposes he’s lucky that Grant doesn’t hold the position for long before he begins frantic thrusting to get off; his horniness quickly outweighing his patience from seconds ago._ _

__Richie’s pulled and pushed like a rag doll, or, more appropriately, a fuckdoll. It somehow comforts him to know that he doesn’t really need to do anything in this situation, that he’s basically a puppet, it helps him disassociate from the situation even more than being “Richie” does._ _

__It only takes about two minutes for Grant to cum, Richie thinks that might be a new record for speed but doesn’t comment, just closes his eyes whilst some of the cum lands on his face._ _

__Grant moves to the sinks and holds the edge to catch his breath, leaving the other four with a perfect view of cum-covered Richie. Nothing happens for a moment or two, he assumes the group are waiting for their leader to instruct them on who’s next but Grant’s still coming down from orgasm and they’re looking at Richie like sheep without a shepherd._ _

__A small smile forms on his face as he looks back at the group, he gives a lick at some of the cum coating his lips. The taste doesn’t bother him, having just swallowed the majority of Grant’s seed anyway,  
“Who’s next?” He asks, reverting back to his fake eagerness from before._ _

__It gets good results, one of the guys creams his pants then and there and steps back in embarrassment and the other three are more turned on than ever. Richie eyes the big guy, who he thinks he’d rather get sorted sooner rather than later. If everything is in proportion, it might take a bit of work to just use his mouth._ _

__“Maybe you could try two at once.” Grant suddenly perks up, now washing his hands at the sink he’d been leaning against. He looks towards the remaining three in his group but none of them seem to jump at the chance,  
“No way, s’gay, our dicks might touch.” One of them complains and both Richie and Grant roll their eyes at how inane the comment was,  
“Fine, just fuck his mouth individually then, that’s _way_ less gay.” Grant remarks, sarcastically and two of the guys look at each other and back at Richie,  
“I’ve changed my mind, I’m not interested.” One backs away, to where the other, embarrassed member stands and the third quickly follows,  
“If he’s out, I’m out.”_ _

__That just left the big guy. Richie’s almost disappointed that he didn’t get to put on the show he was expecting but he’s also relieved that it’s nearly over, just the one guy left. Big or not, one guy should be easy enough._ _

__“It’s up to you then, Roland.” Grant shrugs and heads to the door to unlock and let the other three out. They scatter pretty quickly and the door is shut behind them, it’s not re-locked but Richie barely notices that insignificant detail as his attention is drawn to the monster cock in front of him._ _

__It might be the size of his forearm, no exaggeration, and he’s sure he can’t swallow it in the same way he took Grant’s; it would probably kill him. But Roland perseveres, copies Grant’s movements by grabbing the back of Richie’s head to hold it in place. All it does is panic him even more. His eyes flash towards Grant, who’s wearing a shit-eating grin as if watching this is the highlight of his life._ _

__It doesn’t seem like a way out will present itself and Richie submits, opening his mouth as wide as possible to accept the large intruder.  
It’s at that point when a couples of voices are heard outside the door, they’re muffled but definitely nearby. Even Grant looks startled by the occurrence and straightens up to investigate. After all, as a prefect, he’s allowed everywhere in the school at any time. Although, hosting orgies in bathrooms might be frowned upon._ _

__Richie’s pleased for the distraction, the monster cock in front of his stopped just shy of his lips and whilst Grant is out of the room, Richie might be able to talk Roland into untying his hands to make it easier to get him off,  
“Hey, Rolly…” He begins and Roland’s attention turns from the door, back to Richie, “How about you untie me and I’ll show you a _real_ good time? Like a blow job is good and all, but no way is it better than a hand-job, blow-job combo.” It’s working to Richie’s favour that Roland’s fairly gullible and a tad slow, “C’mon big guy, it’ll be a special treat, just for you.” It seems to work, but Richie still throws in a wink for good measure. Roland doesn’t say much past aroused grunts but he walks around Richie and reaches for his hand._ _

__Of course, the door just had to open at that point, didn’t it? Grant re-appears, not looking too alarmed by the intruders. He’s amused at first, which quickly turns to aggravation when he sees what Roland is trying to do,  
“Fuck sake, Roland, I left you for one minute.” He complains and Roland’s hands withdraw, “Go back to your dorm, there’s a change of plan.” For a moment, Richie thinks Grant’s talking to him but his attention is focussed on Roland, who looks a little heartbroken that he didn’t get a go, “Another time.” Grant mutters, patting Roland on the back as he leaves._ _

__Grant approaches Richie whilst removing his own tie this time, “Only one more Richie, then you can go back for the night.” Grant smiles and wraps the tie around Richie’s head, over his eyes._ _

__Great, so now he was bound and blindfolded. Obviously, whoever was in the corridor wanted in on the action but wanted to maintain privacy. Fine. It’s not like Richie hadn’t done this with almost every senior in the school by now anyway._ _

__“He’s ready.” Grant states to the newcomer who stays quiet, except for his footsteps that Richie tracks the sound of as they get closer and closer._ _

__A new hand grips his head, rougher than both Grant and Roland. Whoever they were felt more experienced than anyone before him. The cock circles his lips until he willingly parts them and the weight of it sinks onto his tongue, slowly pushing in. It’s not bigger than Roland’s (he doubted anyone’s was), but it’s bigger than Grant and where Grant’s would’ve stopped, this one keeps moving until Richie’s sure he’ll vomit._ _

__He manages to choke it back by swallowing around it. It’s a good technique given the noise he receives in response. They stay like that for a moment, Richie concentrating on his swallowing and breathing and the other staying perfectly still in his mouth, savouring the feeling._ _

__The movement begins and it’s not unlike Grant’s technique of pure thrusting in and out but this guy has more patience and definitely more stamina; he’s at it at least 10 minutes before he tenses, thrusts all the way to the back of Richie’s throat and cums in waves. Richie swallows everything, glad that this time nothing marred his face._ _

__The mysterious man leaves in a hurry, not needing the recovery time that Grant did, further confirming that it was someone very experienced. In all honesty, Richie didn’t care who it was, he just wanted to get to bed._ _

__Grant removes the blindfold and unties his wrists. He doesn’t give Richie time to clean up and pulls him towards the corridor, locking the door behind them, “Until next time, Richie.” Grant states and heads off to the right._ _

__Dick’s left holding his tie, cum still coating his face, saliva dribbling down his chin and onto his unkempt shirt _and_ his dorm room is three floors down and in the other wing of the building. Although everyone should be asleep, Dick knows there’s a possibility of bumping into someone, after all, he’d heard two voices in the corridor earlier, not just the one. Someone might still be roaming the halls._ _

__Ah well, he’d have to put on his best “Richie” performance and charm his way out of any potentially awkward situations._ _


	2. Chapter 1 - Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If you ask Jason (not that anyone would), Dick was definitely abusing his power. Only teachers and prefects could cane other students and Dick’s only been prefect for two weeks, but he’s managed to discipline Jason five times in that period!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and the attempts to guess the mystery man from the prologue.

Everyone at Wayne Academy thinks Dick Grayson is perfect.

Perfect grades.  
Perfect personality.  
Perfect appearance.

Perfect.

He’s the senior prefect. A prestigious role at a very prestigious school. A role that everyone thinks Dick Grayson worked hard to earn. A role that everyone thinks Dick Grayson deserved.

Everyone _except_ Jason Todd, Dick’s dorm mate/younger brother/general annoyance. Jason knows better, Jason knows the _real_ Dick Grayson.

Of course, one might accuse Jason of being bitter towards Grayson, given that he’s currently being caned for something he probably didn’t do...

Okay, so yeah, he’s overslept and missed first period study hall _again_ but it’s not like he’s missed a _real_ class. And, yeah, maybe this is the fifth time in a row and because of it, people were starting to question Dick’s authority as a prefect, if he couldn’t even keep his younger brother in line.

But that’s how it’s always been. Jason, the ever persistent thorn in Dick’s side, the delinquent to Dick’s overachiever. It’s a surprise that Dick even managed to land the role, given the fact that he’s associated with such a fuck-up like Jason Todd.

Despite Jason’s efforts, Dick won the role and here they are, the fifth caning of the week from Mr. Perfect Prefect.

If you ask Jason (not that anyone would), Dick was definitely abusing his power. Only teachers and prefects could cane other students and Dick’s only been prefect for two weeks, but he’s managed to discipline Jason five times in that period!

He might think Dick’s getting off on the power but it’d be a little hypocritical given the tent in his own underwear. He’s lucky that Dick has him bent forwards over the bed and allowed him to keep his underwear on (this time) otherwise he might have a few things to say.

It’s not the pain that’s necessarily getting him off (although, it’s certainly not off-putting either), but more so that Dick had rudely woke him up in the middle of a rather nice dream where Dickie got what was coming to him.

It’s something he dreams about a lot; a slightly younger Dick in the boys communal toilets, on his knees, uniform dishevelled with several older boys surrounding him. Jason’s never really sure what the outcome is because one of the nameless older boys blocked his view, but from the position they have Dick in, Jason could take a wild guess.

And then he always wakes up, but at 15 years old, the implication of sex is more than enough to get his motor running and he wakes up at half-mast at least three times a week from the recurring dream.

There’s a reason the dream always stops where it does, before he sees anything too raunchy. It’s because that’s where his memory stops. At that point, about a year ago, he was caught by Mr. Wilson, spying on the boys in the toilet through a vent, and he was ushered off to his dorm.

And that’s only one of the reasons that he knows Dick Grayson isn’t perfect.

“There, that’s 10.” Dick states, removing the hand from between Jason’s shoulder blades. It’s an attempt at pinning him down that’s completely unnecessary, other than to inflate Dick’s sense of power. Jason barely reacts to the canings, he’s been getting them since he first arrived at 12 years old. And compared to some of the teachers’ canings Jason’s received, Dick might as well be doing it with a feather.

“Well, gosh golly, I’ve really learnt my lesson.” Jason remarks, staying in position, trying to will away his boner. He hears Dick scoff and sheath the cane back into his special prefect belt,  
“Why d’you have to be such a prick? Just wake up, go to study hall and pretend to study like the rest of us. I don’t wanna have to do this every day.”  
“Aww, poor prefect, is your hand sore from holding the cane?” Jason mocks in a baby voice and he can tell that if the cane was still in Dick’s hands, there’d be further punishment,  
“Just get ready and go to class, Jason.”

Jason wants to. Well, he wants to leave the room, get away from Dick and his cane and his stupid prefect duties. But he’s still struggling with a raging hard-on and a stupidly attractive dorm mate.

“Seriously, what are you still doing? I surely didn’t hurt you _that_ hard. Get up!” A hand grips Jason’s hair and pulls until Jason is forced to stand,  
“What the fuck, Dick?” Jason complains, hands balling into fists to stop himself fighting back and potentially receiving further canings. Although, it does sound better than study hall, it doesn’t sound better for his boner.

Dick can only pull so far before having to retract due to their height difference. It’s something new to both of them. Before the last summer break, Jason had been scrawny, a little under 5ft until a major growth spurt hit him over the summer break and here he was now, almost pure muscle and at least 6ft.

He has to admit, he likes towering over his “older brother”. But there are downfalls to his new height, mainly that he couldn’t easily hide his boner and Dick spots it almost immediately. His mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ and eyes wide for a few moments and Jason can’t tell what he’s thinking until it changes into something he recognises, an expression he’s seen on Dick’s face many times.

It’s a sadistic look and it’s one of the reasons Jason hadn’t wanted Dick to see his erection. Dick is, well, a dick to Jason and has been for the entire time they’d known each other. Right from when Bruce introduced Jason to Dick as his new dorm mate/adopted brother, until now, almost four years later.

And, yeah, fair enough, Jason is _a bit_ of a nuisance too. 

“Did being caned turn you on, Jason?” Dick questions as if it’s the most disgusting thing he’s ever witnessed. It’s unfair considering what Dick did to get where he is today, but Jason supposes that Dick doesn’t know that he knows. And, it’s always one of Dick’s aims to make Jason’s life as miserable as possible. 

Jason wonders what would happen if he tells Dick the truth, how actually he’s turned on after thinking about Dick on his knees, sucking off a group of boys. It might give him the upper hand for a moment, maybe while Dick processes the fact that Jason _knows_ but he’d probably deny it and call Jason a liar. And whatever is about to happen will probably happen regardless but with an even madder Dick.

“I think you’re in need of an alternate punishment…” Dick states and walks to the door to lock it from the inside. Jason tenses at the action; it can’t be a good sign, Dick’s normally happy for the door to be unlocked, for the potential for anyone to walk right in and see Jason being caned at Dick’s whim. It can only mean whatever Dick is planning, he doesn’t want anyone else to see it.

Jason’s a little scared; this is new territory. The two have always been at each other’s throats, but the look in Dick’s eyes is different than the usual rage. The sadism is still there but there’s something else, something unfamiliar.

Even if he’s now physically bigger than Dick, he stills feels like the same scrawny teenager who’s best defence had been running and hiding but neither of those options were viable to him right now. He’ll have to take whatever Dick is planning like the big boy he is.

Still, he stands up straight, hoping the height difference might intimidate Dick. He gets a look up and down but otherwise Dick’s not deterred. If anything, Jason thinks it might have spurred him on.

“Take those off.” Dick instructs, folding his arms impatiently as if he’s been waiting an eternity for Jason to follow the order he received five seconds ago. Jason swallows with nerves, but follows the order, hoping Dick’s “further punishment” might just be a caning on his bare ass, slightly more painful but nothing beyond what Jason can handle.

Once his underwear is completely removed, Jason and Dick stare at the younger boy’s erection. Jason’s still getting used to his growth spurt and although he’s 15 years old and _very_ familiar with his cock, the length and girth are still alarming to him, particularly when erect. He’s not sure why Dick stares so long at it, he hopes it’s not something weird because if Dick knows, the whole school would know in 10 minutes and Jason’s new nickname would probably be “Weird Cock” before he could even defend himself.

He wonders if “Weird Cock” would be better than “Poor Boy” or “Street Scum” as he’s normally referred to by the majority of the student body. Not that Dick ever refers to him by those names anyway, so he’s probably worrying for nothing.

Jason looks back up but Dick is still staring, a little pink in the cheeks. At least, this is embarrassing him as much as it’s embarrassing Jason, it’s the first bare caning he’ll receive from Dick and it looks like Dick isn’t as prepared as his cocky attitude made out.

“It’d be a _real_ shame if I didn’t make it to study hall because you dragged this “punishment” out for too long, a real shame.” Jason comments, trying to bolster his waning confidence and if that didn’t work, trying to appeal to Dick’s rule abiding side.

There’s a moment, just a moment, where Jason thinks Dick might back out of it, he’s suddenly hesitant and quiet.

Then everything happens too quickly. Jason is back on his knees, pushed down by Dick but made to look upwards. This is more familiar to him, Dick as the taller one, Jason just a small kid again, “We’d better make it quick then.” Dick smiles down at him and his perfect face doesn’t do anything to deter Jason’s erection.

He absent-mindedly licks his lips, especially as Dick’s fingers dance over his own trousers and within moments, whips out his own impressive length.

This is different.

This is _wrong_.

But that summarises the majority of Jason’s life anyway and if Dick, _perfect_ Dick is instigating this, it can’t be all that wrong. Hell, 99% of the school (teachers included) would kill to be in Jason’s position.

Dick pulls Jason towards his cock and that’s when it really hits him that he’s no idea what he’s doing. He’s seen porn, bypassed the strict Wayne Academy internet filters to watch it, but he’s seen enough to know the mechanics of a blow job.

“I dunno-mmff…” Jason begins but Dick uses the opportunity to push his cock in. Jason wonders if this is what Dick was forced to do last year and if he was ever bad at it.

It’s difficult to imagine Dick being bad at anything and is there even such a thing as a bad blow job? He supposed now was the time to find out and begins bobbing his head as far as possible down the length and then back again. It’s what he’s seen in porn and it’s what he’s imagined Dick doing in the boys’ toilets last year.

But the image of Dick sucking someone off in his mind just turns him on more and he begins to reach for himself but doesn’t want to inflate Dick’s ego anymore by admitting that pleasuring him turns him on.

When really, what is and had been turning him on all along was picturing Dick in this position. 

“Do it.” Dick breathes; Jason hopes that means he’s doing something right, “Touch yourself.” He clarifies and Jason doesn’t waste a second. Dick’s aroused voice is everything he’s imagined and more, it’s low and almost whispered between small pleasured moans.

Dick cums first, mostly into Jason’s mouth and a little on the floor. Jason’s not quite sure about the taste of cum, it’s bitter and uncomfortably warm on his tongue. He thinks about Dick in this position, wonders if he would spit it out or swallow. Not that he can imagine Dick Grayson being seen dead spitting and the idea of Dick swallowing the viscous substance, against his will or otherwise, pushes him over the edge. He coats Dick’s pristine black oxfords in his own semen and accidentally swallows the cum in his mouth in the process.

There’s a moment of recovery and realisation. Dick steps back a little and Jason allows some of his weight to fall onto his hand as he recovers. It’s silent and still except for the heavy breathing coming from them both and the rise and fall of their chests.

Jason looks downward, too embarrassed to look at Dick directly and he studies the semen on the floor in front of him. They’re lucky that the dorm room isn’t carpeted because that would be a bitch to get out. And he knows the task will probably fall to him to clean up; it’s not a like a prefect would ever be expected to clean.

Of course, he’s not expecting the unusual cleaning method Dick has in mind for Jason. Everything happens too quickly again. Dick steps forward, a hand in the back of Jason’s hair and pushes him down to the floor. His nose makes contact with the cold, hardwood flooring, about an inch from the splodge of semen,  
“Lick it up.” Dick commands; it’s whispered which makes it sound all the more terrifying but Jason can’t be intimidated into this; he has no intention of submitting to Dick’s punishment any further.

“Fuck you.” Jason remarks and pushes himself upwards, against Dick’s hand. Most people wouldn’t have noticed the initial look of alarm on Dick’s face, but Jason spots it. It’s a minor victory to make Dick Grayson lose his composure.

It’s fleeting though, and within moments, Dick’s face is back to the sadistic expression he wore earlier.  
“It’d be a shame, Jason, if I had to go to Bruce with this…” Jason head perks upwards at Dick, his face forming a scowl, knowing where Dick might be headed with his thought, “Tell him how you wouldn’t go to study hall, even after being caned and then, enraged from the caning, assaulted _me_.” The way Dick says “me” is as if he’s the most important person in the world. Jason supposes he’s not far off being the most important person at the school, which for them right now, _is_ the whole world.

“And you know he’d believe me. No-one would believe the opposite…” Dick kneels down, eye level with Jason, who’s sat himself up. It’s frightening how much Dick could get away with. He’s right, no-one would ever believe Jason, not even Bruce. Not with his history of aggression and violence towards other students coupled with the fact that he and Dick were always fighting.

He’s in a bind and without thinking further, he quickly licks up the cum from the floor, thankful that he’d vacuumed yesterday so the floor is relatively clean. He swallows before he can process the taste. It still lingers and makes him want to vomit, tasting worse now that it had cooled.

“You missed a spot.” Dick sounds amused at the whole thing as he points towards his shoes that were coated in Jason’s own cum and Jason realises this punishment has worked, he won’t be missing study hall again.

He doesn’t draw it out any further, there’s no point, he isn’t getting out of this. His tongue works at Dick’s shoes, and his stomach lurches with each mouthful of cum that he swallows.  
The shoes are spotless when he’s finished. Dick stands and appraises them and, fortunately, nods in approval.

He takes out a pad from his prefect belt and leans against the door to write something on it. He rips it off, perfect across the perforated line and tosses it at Jason.

“It’s a sick note.” Dick explains as Jason looks up to him, tears welling in his eyes, “You’re looking a little peaky, you’re excused from lessons until lunch.”

***

“He’s gone too far this time.” Jason growls and punches the brick wall of the gym next to him. Although, he hadn’t attended classes as Dick suggested, he’d not made any effort to hide out in his dorm and fake sickness either. It’s a small way to rebel back. Along with the cigarette he’s currently smoking.

“It would help us to help you, if you told us what he has done, Jason.” Kori states, matter-of-factly. She’s not smoking and never does, but hangs around with their group of “outcasts” after her and Roy were shunned by Dick sometime last year.

Jason can’t tell them, it’d embarrass him as much as it would Dick and, although, his friends probably wouldn’t immediately cut him out because of it, Jason doesn’t want to take that risk. He can’t lose the only good thing he has at the school, just to besmirch Dick Grayson.

“It doesn’t matter what he did…” Roy interrupts, stubbing out his cigarette on the wall, “...we’ve all experienced first-hand what he’s capable of. What we need is a way to get him back.”  
“It’s too risky.” Artemis is quick to interject, “Don’t mess up your senior year just to mildly annoy Grayson.” Kori and Roy glance towards her as the only two seniors in the group, “He’ll get you back tenfold and that might result in expulsion.” 

“I do not believe Dick would do that.” Kori responds, firm in her belief that deep down, Dick’s still a relatively good person. She seems to be the only one that has that belief.  
“You’re looking at him with rose-tinted glasses, Kori, like the rest of the fuckin’ school does.” Although, Kori’s English is excellent for a foreign exchange student, some idioms still elude her and “rose-tinted glasses” seems to have confused her to the point of silence,  
“What you need is someone with influence who doesn’t look at him like the sun shines out of his ass.” Artemis adds and Kori’s brain seems to be going a mile a second with that simile.

It gets Jason’s brain thinking too, thinking about that night last year, about what he’d seen in the boys’ toilets. Those boys knew exactly what Grayson had been up to, but they’d graduated and had already moved on.

But there was another person there that night. Another person that potentially witnessed what had happened in the boys’ bathroom. Slade Wilson.

***

“I’m sorry, who are you again?” Mr. Wilson questions, his back turned to Jason as he makes notes for his next class on the blackboard. Jason rolls his eyes and moves further into the classroom, ensuring the door shuts properly behind him,  
“Haha, very funny, like you could forget me.” He smirks and realises that his attitude is a little too Dick Grayson in nature and his expression goes back to a scowl,  
“No, seriously, I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you in one of my classes, are you sure you’re a student here?” Wilson places the chalk down carefully on his desk and turns to face Jason as if he’s trying to recollect where he he knows Jason from.

Jason isn’t playing along. He’s here for more important things. Wilson was there that night, Wilson would definitely know what happened and Wilson might be persuaded to help Jason get revenge on Dick.

“Look, I need your help with something…” Jason cuts right to the chase so Wilson can’t dismiss him, “You remember around this time last year, you caught me spying through that vent into the third-floor boys’ bathroom and then escorted me back to my dorm…”

“You either have an excellent memory, Todd or a very vivid imagination…” Wilson interjects, “It’s a shame you don’t come to class and apply those skills. Dismissed.” He moves towards Jason and grabs the fabric of his blazer on his left shoulder, dragging him towards the door.  
He opens it just slightly before Jason places his foot in front of it,  
“You _know_ what happened in that bathroom and I want to know what Dick was doing in there.” Wilson just sniffs as if Jason is talking complete nonsense, he opens the door with force, pushing Jason’s foot out of the way before hauling him outside,  
“Next time I see you in my classroom, Todd, it better be for an actual timetabled lesson.”

***

All seemed hopeless. Jason had decided to head back to his dorm and sulk. He knows Dick won’t be around until late evening after all his classes and prefect duties are done. He mindlessly flicks through his group chat with Roy, Kori and Artemis before dozing off. After all, he’d been rudely woken up this morning.

He has the dream again and it stops like it always does but in this instance, something had disturbed him. And it isn’t Dick back early.

There’s a folded piece of paper that’s been pushed under the door. He sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes to get a clearer view. It’s neatly folded in half and the visible front has his name on it.

He gets up to inspect it, unfolds it and reads,

_10.30pm, inside groundskeeping shed,  
you’ll find what you’re looking for_

He doesn’t recognise the handwriting. Jason hasn’t been to many of Wilson’s classes but did get a glimpse of his handwriting earlier and the two are wildly different. This is neat, carefully written to match how carefully it had been folded. Wilson’s had been strict cursive, much like all the teachers’ handwriting and this wasn’t.

It could be a prank but no-one really bothered with elaborate pranks on Jason, not when it was just so easy to blatantly tease him. And no-one knew that he’d been trying to find dirt on Dick other than Artemis, Roy and Kori and they wouldn’t do something like this.

This must be genuine. He wonders what he’ll find...

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the boarding school au discord that I'm in - I think a lot of ideas came from there, so thanks guys, this is dedicated to all y'all!


End file.
